True Blue Friends
True Blue Friends is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot George is so worried that his regularly scheduled hull checkup will hurt that he hides behind a barge and gets stuck. When Theodore finds him, George makes Theodore promise not to tell anyone where he is. The next cloudy day, Theodore, Emily, and Foduck are to move Kamel, the rusty wreck and cram him to Old Dock No. 9, where George is hiding! But when Theodore thinks George might be in danger, he decides it is better to live with a broken promise than a broken George. When George finally goes into dry dock, he finds out that it doesn't hurt at all. Characters * Theodore * George * Foduck * Emily * Pearl * Kamel (does not speak) * The Dispatcher (does not speak) * Benjamin Bridge (cameo) * Lilly (cameo) * William B. (cameo) * Bedford (cameo) * Donald Dock (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) Trivia * The old wreck is the same one from The Dark and Scary Cove. And its name "Kamel" can be clearly seen. Goofs * When George admits that he is scared to go to the repair dock, his eyes are wonky. * The Harbour Master begins the story by saying it was a "perfectly lovely day", but the sky makes it look more like a rainy day. * When the tugs are tooting at the end, Hank's whistle can be heard but Hank does not appear in this episode at all. * The Scrap Yard Dock is said to be far away up the harbour but it's just next to Benjamin Bridge. * When George cries "Tomorrow!", his eyes are wonky. Quotes *Theodore: "Foduck, what's tomorrow? Do you know? *Foduck: "Sure I know. One morrow plus another morrow. That makes two morrows!" *Theodore: "Why were you hiding back there?" *George: "It's a secret." *Theodore: "Oh. Does it have anything to do with tomorrow?" *George: "Yes it does. Theodore, can you keep a secret?" *Theodore: "Of course I can." *George: Promise not to tell." *Theodore: "Promise." Gallery Image:TrueBlueFriends2.jpg|George hiding Image:TrueBlueFriends3.png Image:TrueBlueFriends4.png George hiding.jpg Image.jpg TrueBlueFriends1.png TrueBlueFriends2.png TrueBlueFriends3.png.png TrueBlueFriends4.png.png TrueBlueFriends5.png TrueBlueFriends6.png TrueBlueFriends7.png TrueBlueFriends8.png TrueBlueFriends9.png TrueBlueFriends10.png TrueBlueFriends11.png TrueBlueFriends12.png TrueBlueFriends13.png|Foduck laughing TrueBlueFriends15.png TrueBlueFriends16.png TrueBlueFriends17.png TrueBlueFriends18.png TrueBlueFriends19.png|Theodore's side TrueBlueFriends20.png TrueBlueFriends21.png|Theodore looking for George at Willy's Island TrueBlueFriends22.png|Theodore looking for George at the Great Ocean Dock TrueBlueFriends23.png|George heading to the old scrap yard dock TrueBlueFriends24.png|Theodore watching George TrueBlueFriends25.png|George looking at an old rusty barge TrueBlueFriends26.png TrueBlueFriends27.png TrueBlueFriends28.png TrueBlueFriends29.png TrueBlueFriends30.png|George stuck behind the barge TrueBlueFriends31.png TrueBlueFriends32.png|Theodore finds George TrueBlueFriends33.png|George surprised to see Theodore TrueBlueFriends34.png TrueBlueFriends35.png|Theodore pulls George free TrueBlueFriends36.png TrueBlueFriends37.png TrueBlueFriends38.png TrueBlueFriends39.png TrueBlueFriends40.png TrueBlueFriends41.png TrueBlueFriends42.png TrueBlueFriends43.png TrueBlueFriends44.png TrueBlueFriends45.png TrueBlueFriends46.png TrueBlueFriends47.png TrueBlueFriends48.png TrueBlueFriends49.png TrueBlueFriends50.png TrueBlueFriends51.png TrueBlueFriends52.png TrueBlueFriends53.png TrueBlueFriends54.png|Pearl TrueBlueFriends55.png TrueBlueFriends56.png TrueBlueFriends57.png TrueBlueFriends58.png TrueBlueFriends59.png TrueBlueFriends60.png TrueBlueFriends61.png TrueBlueFriends62.png|George hiding TrueBlueFriends63.png TrueBlueFriends64.png TrueBlueFriends65.png TrueBlueFriends66.png TrueBlueFriends67.png TrueBlueFriends68.png TrueBlueFriends69.png TrueBlueFriends70.png TrueBlueFriends71.png TrueBlueFriends72.png TrueBlueFriends73.png TrueBlueFriends74.png TrueBlueFriends75.png TrueBlueFriends76.png TrueBlueFriends77.png TrueBlueFriends78.png TrueBlueFriends79.png TrueBlueFriends80.png TrueBlueFriends81.png TrueBlueFriends82.png TrueBlueFriends83.png TrueBlueFriends84.png TrueBlueFriends85.png TrueBlueFriends86.png TrueBlueFriends87.png TrueBlueFriends88.png TrueBlueFriends89.png TrueBlueFriends90.png TrueBlueFriends91.png TrueBlueFriends92.png TrueBlueFriends93.png TrueBlueFriends94.png TrueBlueFriends95.png TrueBlueFriends96.png TrueBlueFriends97.png TrueBlueFriends98.png TrueBlueFriends99.png TrueBlueFriends100.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes